With the advent of the compact video camera, the home recording on video of family scenes has become common. A large part of contemporary video recorders are provided with sound recording systems which lays down a sound track on the video tape itself.
Sound for the sound track is recorded through a microphone, usually mounted on the camera as a built-in feature. This microphone picks up ambient sounds from the scene being video taped.
On many occasions, the sound track may lack interest. It may constitute the shuffling of an audience in a church, waiting for a wedding to commence. Or it may constitute an inarticulate mixture of many persons over-talking each other. In such cases, it would be desirable to provide convenient means to add to the sound-track an overlay of background music.
This invention, therefore, has such an objective, and aspires to meet that objective with an arrangement that is convenient for home video users, and does not entail elaborate post-filming sound transfer activities.